


Treacherous

by starlightishere13



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I don’t really know what to put here because I don’t usually write for this website, Songfic, Taylor Swift - Freeform, Treacherous - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightishere13/pseuds/starlightishere13
Summary: Tom Riddle was treacherous. And Hermione liked.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle
Kudos: 11





	Treacherous

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Even though this is not my first Tomione work, it is for this site! I’m a big swiftie and Treacherous is one of my favourite songs. While I was daydreaming, I had the ideia for this very short one shot. Hope you liked! I might make it a series, like, short stories inspired by Taylor Swift songs... but who knows?

“Stay” I hear myself say. My voice was thin, somehow like a whisper.

He listened. Swiftly, he closed the door, making no noise.

His hands were in my neck, his lips didn’t touch mine. I could feel his warm breath, his hard gripping hands moving down at my back.

He knew that talking with me now wouldn’t work. He knew I wasn’t listening. That is why he would constantly talk with his hands, with his eyes, with his lips.

I would be smart to walk away but Tom Riddle was quicksand. Tom Riddle would attract anyone to get stuck on him.

And, well, I was the victim. 

This slope is treacherous. This path is reckless. And I like it. Like it very much.

I don’t know if this was a choice (and I’m quite sure if it wasn’t), to let myself swept away. But it was inevitable.

I would try to get with the flow. It didn’t work. Tom was friction. 

Two headlights shine through the sleepless night. My mind was as foggy as streets.

“Nothing safe is worth the drive. I think you should know.” I wasn’t myself. I was only ecstasy.

This hope is treacherous. This daydream is dangerous. And I like it. I liked it very much.

“Hermione…” He whispered, in between kisses.

This slope is treacherous. And I like it.


End file.
